The particular invention relates to a portable cooler apparatus for the storage and dispensation of canned items. There have been various cooler chests that are thermally insulated and hold a number of beverage cans with various methods of cooling. An example is the portable cooler described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,237 to Leslie. Leslie's apparatus is configured as a simple box-like chamber with a coolant confining container holding the cans of beverage vertically. The cans are dispensed through a bottom door by means of gravity. The portable cooler described by Leslie is designed specifically for the purpose of cooling and dispensing cans stacked vertically, limiting its use to this purpose. Also, can selection (e.g., for the purpose of selecting different brands, flavors, types of goods, etc.) is limited due to the single dispensing aperture located at the bottom of the chamber. Further, it is questionable as to the amount of space necessary to accommodate the coolant container unit in a standard household freezer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a refrigeration case which is waterproof and thermally insulated for use with one or more thermoplastic coolant units for the refrigeration of up to and including twelve cans of beverage, food, medical supplies, etc.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a refigeration case which has convenient, separate refrigeration compartments that are each easily accessable from a separate door adjacent the compartment and on the face of the case where items being cooled may easily be selectively removed from and inserted into the case.
It is another object of the invention to provide a refrigeration case which has removable, small coolant units that are easily stackable in a standard household freezer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a refrigeration case which is portable and which may be carried by an individual using a top handle or in back-pack style using shoulder straps.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a refrigeration case constructed of the most-advanced, lightweight, durable, rugged, and waterproof materials on the market, while being both economically manufactured and stylish.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.